Server chassis is a structure that is used to carry servers. A well-designed chassis enables carrying multiple servers and other peripheral equipment (such as SUP EP card, management card, line card, fabric card) in a single box or rack.
Generally, a server chassis includes a mechanism for facilitating moving the server chassis relative to a metal rack. However, the mechanism may be covered by cables connected to the chassis, and may be difficult to operate. In addition, the conventional mechanism is large, and takes up much space. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.